Addie's Pokèmon adventure!
by AvaIsAwesome
Summary: It has been 11 years since Ash started his Pokèmon journey and he has retired from the Pokèmon training world. But now a new trainer has arisen! Join Addie as she and her team of Pokèmon go on an adventure in the Pokèmon world! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi People of Fan fiction. I am a ambassador from the Kanto Region. I come in peace. I trust that none of you are fire type Pokèmon so no flames in the comments and stuff. But this is my first FanFic so yeah anyways I you want your oc to be in this you can put it in the review area with the usual stuff. Name, Gender ,Personality. That stuff. Anyways let's start!**

 **Addie's Pov**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _Uh oh_ I thought

"Addie!" my mom called

I got up and ran down the stairs signing 'hi' to her on the way down.

Oh just so all of you know I mute I can talk but I use this bracelet that has a speaker on it that I type word into it and the words come out.

"Addie go get dressed and have some waffles." My mom told me

'Mom.' I signed to her 'I'll take a few but I can't sit and eat because I'll be late and I don't want to end up like Ash where he got there so late he didn't have anymore Pokèmon to choose from.'

"Alright but at least take a few for the road." My mom told me

'Okay I will but I need to get dressed and get ready.' I told her

"Okay go get ready!" my mom told me

Then I went to my room to go get dressed into my usual outfit of Black jeans and a blue t-shirt with my bracelet and then went into the bathroom to put my hair up into a Ponytail and then looped my hair through the back of my hat which is half blue and half green with a Pokèball in the middle.

"Addie your going to be late!" my mom yelled

I quickly grabbed my backpack that had my change of clothes and snacks of course and a first aid kit for emergencies the other stuff I still had to get from Professor Oak.

Your probably wondering where I live now just so you know I live in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Also Ash Ketchum lives here as well as Professor Oak and Gary Oak. Ash actually retired from the Pokèmon training world and went to the Pokèmon camp in Pallet Town. There you had to bring your own Pokèmon to learn about that type. I brought my mom's old Squirtle there so I was in the starter class with this kid Markus Oak, Gary Oaks son and Professor Oaks grandson.

I grabbed like ten waffles that were already in a bag and a water bottle. Then signed 'bye' to my mom and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the Pokèmon center where Professor Oak was. When I walked on I could see Gary behind the front desk. I waved to him.

Gary got up. "Hey Addie My grandfather is in the back. Your lucky your the first trainor because you get the first choice." He said while hugging me

I smiled and nodded typing in to the holographic screen above the speaker.

"Okay Gary," The speaker said "I'm going to be the best Pokèmon trainer and breeder that Pallet town ever had!"

"Even better than me and Ash?" Gary asked

I typed more into the holographic screen.

"Of course _I_ will it doesn't take a lot to beat you and Ash." The speaker told him.

"Alright well I don't want to keep you here all day so go and get your Pokèmon." Gary told me

I nodded and then waved to him.

The Pokèmon lab was as cool as I remember it the little table where the Pokèballs sat and professor Oak. I waved to him.

"Hey Addie choose a Pokèmon that you want and then take the Pokèball." he told me

I nodded then typed some words in to the hologram.

"I choose Squirtle!" The speaker said as I took Squirtle's Pokèball.

I released him.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt!" It said smiling

 **(Translation: Hi my new trainer!)**

I waved to it. Then I hugged it.

' _Hello?'_ I heard in my mind

' _Squitle!?'_ I asked

"Squritle!" Squirtle cried out

 **(Translation: It worked!)**

"What worked?" professor Oak asked

"The telepathic communication me and Squirtle are doing." I typed out as the speaker said.

"What!? How could you guys already have a communication established?" Professor Oak asked us

I shrugged

"Anyway here are your Pokèballs and Pokèdex." He said while handing over the stuff

My eyes widened "Don't I get more than six Pokèballs?" The speaker asked

"You can have more but you have to buy them." Professor Oak told me

"Well anyways you better get going I have other trainers to give their Pokèmon to."

I waved to him and walked out with Squirtle right by my side.

"Addie wait!" my mom called

"Yeah Addie wait up." Ash called out

I turned around to look at them.

My eyes must have been question marks because Ash read my mind.

"I just wanted to give you these." He said while handing me ten more Pokèballs "And some advice. First of all your Pokèdex is also your id. (I rolled my eyes at him) Oh shut up! You can only have six Pokèmon on your team at a time any others get sent to professor Oak or Gary. Okay?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you everyone who went to the Pokèmon camp knows these things." The speaker said after I typed it in

"I just wanted to remind you these things just in case."Ash told me

"Addie do you remember what to do if your Pokèmon gets hurt?" My mom asked me

"Yeah mom you simply go to a Pokèmon center." my speaker told her

"Okay well have these things your going to need them trust me." My mother told me while handing me a Pokèmon first-aid kit, ten potions, five super potions and ten revives.

I hugged her so tight that she nearly fainted

I waved to both of them, then took Squirtle and put him on top of my hat and started walking.

"Hey Addie don't you want to put Squirtle in his Pokèball?" Ash asked me

'You didn't keep Pikachu in _his_ Pokèball' I signed to them

Then I ran away from Pallet Town in to route 1.

~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~

' _Oh my gosh is that a freaking Psyduck!_ ' I asked Squirtle

' _I think that is what move should I use?'_ Squirtle asked me

' _Don't use a move. Psyduck is said to be a stupid Pokèmon so no moves here.'_ I told him

"Go Pokèball!" The Speaker yelled as I had set it to full volume

I lifted my left leg off the ground and bent my knee with the Pokèball in my right hand and up on the air I made a through that even the Pokèmon baseball league would be proud of. But back to the story.

The Pokèball hit Psyduck square in the face and zapped him in.

 _One Shake_

 _Two Shakes_

 _Three Shakes_

 _Caught!_

"Oh my gosh I just caught a Psyduck!" My speaker yelled

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt!" Guess who said that

 **(Translation: Great job Addie!)**

 _'Thanks Squirtle you guys are going to be a great team.'_ I told Squirtle via telepathy

 _'At least you can get a couple things right.'_ Squirtle told me

I smiled at Squirtle and let Psyduck out of his Pokèball.

"Duck?" Psyduck said

 **(Translation: Wow it was hot in there.)**

I immediately hugged Psyduck and squealed because Psyduck (and Squirtle) are my favorite Pokèmon.

 _'Psyduck can you hear me?'_ I asked

 _'Yes of course I can.'_ Psyduck told me

 _'Awesome!'_ I said

Psyduck, Squirtle, and I continued along the path to Viridian City.

 **Okay so I hope you like the first chapter of Addie's Pokèmon adventure!**

 **Like I said before you can get your own oc in here if you do these simple things.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Something always carried:**

 **Pokèmon:**

 **You can make your own new species of Pokèmon too. Just do this.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:(Genderless can be an option)**

 **Move:**

 **Evolved form(s):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Trainer:(If it has one or of it's wild)**

 **Awesome, better, good, ok, bad, crap, horrible?**

 **Please Rate! =)**


	2. AN

**Okay everyone I have conclude that this story is complete crap. I have been told that and I think it is myself. I'm going to rewrite the story then continue it. Thank you to all the readers that reviewed their ocs I will use all of them soon.**

 **Thank you for your time ~Ava**


End file.
